Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded package for a light emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional light emitting devices, it is known to match a size of a die pad portion of a package with a size of a light emitting element chip (a light emitting component) as well as to provide a projecting portion to the die pad portion for getting rid of an excessive solder (see, for example, JP-A-2009-76524 and JP-A-2003-264267). By matching the size of the die pad portion with the size of the chip, the chip can be self-aligned with the die pad portion. The projecting portion suppresses to enter the excessive solder into a wire bonding area and suppresses to tilt the chip due to too thick solder. For these reasons, the light emitting devices disclosed in JP-A-2009-76524 and JP-A-2003-26426 enables to accurately mounting the light emitting element chip into the package.
JP-A-2008-251937 discloses a package, in which a rear surface of leads is exposed to a rear surface of a package, in order to effectively remove heat generated in the light emitting component to the mounted substrate via the leads, is known.
In the light emitting devices disclosed in JP-A-2009-76524 and JP-A-2003-264267, the size of the light emitting element chip is required to be matched with the size of the die pad portion, so that a chip having a size different from that of the prior chip cannot be packaged having the prior size and shape. Therefore, every time the size of the chip is changed, a package suitable for the changed size of the chip is required to be newly produced.
When a shape of the electrode to be used in the light emitting device disclose in JP-A-2009-76524 and JP-A-2003-264267 is applied to a frame insert type resin package which is inexpensive in manufacturing, a boundary between the lead and a molding resin increases. If a surface of the resin package is sealed with a sealing resin, the sealing resin may be leaked to the rear surface of the resin package through the boundary between the lead and the molding resin. When an outer lead is provided on the rear surface of the resin package, the outer lead portion is contaminated by the sealing resin to invite a poor wettability of solder. The leakage of the sealing resin occurs more in the package in which the rear surfaces of the leads are exposed to the rear surface of the package as disclosed in JP-A-2008-251937.